


At the Edge of a Swordsman's Hand

by TabbieWolf



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Butt Plugs, Edging, Hand Jobs, Lupin is entirely okay with it he's just really whiny, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, this actually went a little harder than I meant it to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbieWolf/pseuds/TabbieWolf
Summary: Goemon gets tired of Lupin being a horny bastard and takes matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	At the Edge of a Swordsman's Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely an edging fic, so, uh -- keep that in mind before you read. This is also another one of those "PWP that's part of a bigger non-porn story that maybe one day I will actually finish and post but it's not ready yet" bits.
> 
> Thanks to my beta reader, Loop, who for some reason has been putting up with me throwing random Lupin porn at him :D

The samurai leaned forward and dropped the thief on the bed, knocking the wind out of him. Lupin got up onto his knees, his erection poking out over the loose elastic of his boxers.

“Shit, Goemon, I didn’t—“

Goemon put his hand over his partner’s mouth, shushing him. Lupin was too surprised by the action to consider objecting. Goemon silently pulled away and went to the bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lube and a few other supplies.

“Handcuffs?”

“Do you object?”

“Heh, not at all, just didn’t think you’d be up for that—“

Goemon raised an eyebrow. “Flip over. Please.”

Lupin did as he was told, his cock throbbing against his boxers.

“Give me your arms.”

“Love your dirty talk, Goe.”

The samurai rolled his eyes and pink tinged his cheeks, but Lupin lifted his arms above his head. Goemon quickly latched them in the handcuffs, snapping the other ends to the head of the bed. Everyone in the house knew the thief could easily get out of the cuffs — the majority of them could as well — but they still served a playful purpose in the bedroom.

No one questioned how often he got a hard-on when Zenigata got him. They all knew. They were pretty sure Pops knew, too, considering the number of times they’d seen him go redfaced with an armful of thief.

Goemon walked down to Lupin’s waist and pulled down his boxers, not touching his dick in any manner. The thief humped the air, desperate for some sort of touch. Goemon sat on the bed, laying the lube and another item next to himself but out of Lupin’s line of sight. The thief strained, trying to see what else he’d pulled from the drawer.

“Victory belongs to those who wait half an hour longer than their opponent.” Goemon said, turning away from the thief and opening the lube bottle with a click.

“ _Some of us_ have a pretty severe case of blue balls right now.” Lupin groaned, trying to calm his hips. “And would like to know what a certain samurai is planning on doing to solve that.”

Goemon held up a narrow black bulb with flared base that glistened in the low light of the bedroom. Lupin grinned.

“Oh, mommy—“

“Yes. Hold still.”

Goemon spread Lupin’s legs, stroking his cock as he did so. The thief was not shy in rapidly thrusting into the samurai’s hand as he very quickly and very firmly shoved the lubed plug into his partner’s ass.

“Fuck!” Lupin breathed, straining against the cuffs and continuing to pump his hips. “Do that again!”

Goemon raised an eyebrow, moving his hand to hold down his partner’s hips. He twisted his other hand around the head of Lupin’s dick, his fingers pulling up and rolling down the foreskin, and Lupin moaned deeply, arching his entire back at the sensation.

At that, the samurai pulled away the hand he was using to stroke the thief and flicked the switch on the bottom of the plug. It buzzed to life and the headboard of the bed banged against the wall as Lupin instinctively tried to reach forward, pulling on the cuffs.

“Be careful, Lupin, you are going to hurt yourself.”

The thief garbled a mixture of languages, none of which Goemon was familiar with, but he stopped pulling at the headboard. His hips kept moving at a rapid pace against nothing, his dick pulsing, pre-cum dripping onto his lower stomach. The humping went erratic, losing any pace, frantic to find purchase as the vibrations continued.

Goemon clicked off the plug.

Lupin continued to hump the air, pulling at the restraints again. “What the hell, Ishikawa! I was almost there!”

The samurai hummed acknowledgement. His partner’s thrusts died down as he gently massaged his hip.

Goemon moved his hand down and started stroking again. Lupin, still tingling but walked back from the edge, kept himself from thrusting, wary of his partner stopping again. _You can do this—_

That lasted about five seconds before the thief was straining at the cuffs again, trying to pull himself forward into Goemon’s soft, silent movements. The samurai raised an eyebrow.

“Goemon—“ Lupin huffed, sweat on his brow. “Please—“

“Patience is a virtue.”

“I hate it when you—hnnnff—get all zen koany, man. I shoulda just jerked off earlier.”

“Yes, probably.” Goemon twisted his hand under the head of Lupin’s dick again, causing the thief to thrust up completely out of his control. The samurai did it again — and he was so close, it wouldn’t take much —

The thief bit his lip, straining, and Goemon paused his stroking, concerned. “Lupin, you’re—“

“FUCK.” Lupin humped at the air, swearing at his partner’s stopped hand, at the feeling of being so close and having it taken away from him at the last possible moment _again_ , at Goemon’s entire family line...

“Lupin, you’re bleeding, hold on—“

“If you leave—“ the thief breathed deep, panting, trying to stop himself from rutting against the air, “—I’m going to finish this off with my feet. PLEASE just _make me come, Ishikawa_.”

Goemon still looked concerned. “Are you sure?”

“I will file Zantetsuken to dust _with my dick_...”

“That’s impossible. And dangerous—“

“GOEMON.”

Goemon sighed and clicked the plug on again, wrapping his hand around his partner’s dripping cock. Lupin thrusted into the samurai’s fist, not caring at this point if he pulled away and pretty sure he would actually do something to his sword — the iron cutter or the one between his legs — if he did. Goemon patiently let the thief thrust into his fist, moving his fingers _just so_ to help him along.

Lupin breathed heavily, sweat rolling down his nose, and made a reasonably inhuman noise. Goemon quickly went for the plug, pulling it out as the thief came, his hips thrusting of their own accord, his toes curling into the sheets, his hands clenched into fists, and swearing in multiple languages. His dick pulsed, arcing cum across his stomach, twitching in the samurai’s fist. Goemon very gently unwrapped himself from around the thief, stretching out his fingers and looking at his partner.

“Fuck, Goe.” Lupin said quietly between his pants.

“Are your wrists okay? How is your lip?” the younger man asked, moving forward on the bed to check for himself. He lifted the thief’s chin gently.

“M’fine. I’ve had worse.” Lupin assured him drowsily. “Never expected it...from...you though...”

“I am going to go get a towel.”

“Mmmmmm.”

When the samurai returned, Lupin was asleep, grinning into his arm. Goemon checked his wrists under the cuffs — red from pulling, and they might be bruised tomorrow, but it didn’t look like there were any new scrapes amongst the already scarred and roughened skin there — and his lip, patting it gently with the damp towel. The thief snuffled into the movement, but didn’t wake. The samurai carefully wiped the cum and sweat from his partner’s stomach and lower chest, pulling his boxers back up his legs to cover him up. A smile touched the corners of Goemon’s mouth as he looked at his partner.

He considered unlocking the handcuffs.

He didn’t.


End file.
